


i’ll lift your chin up

by grimmauld



Series: keep it quick, say it brief [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 01:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20106937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmauld/pseuds/grimmauld
Summary: sometimes bruce and bucky just needed a moment to quiet their brains down





	i’ll lift your chin up

**Author's Note:**

> for eli x hope u like it lmao i tried
> 
> kudos? comment? pls give me Attention x

Bruce did not have a lot of experience with romance. Or friends, for that matter. Bucky had been brainwashed and frozen and  _ stuck  _ with no one for company but his torturers. They kind of suited each other. In a way. It was weird, Bruce expected for Bucky to cling to Steve (and he had mostly, they were practically attached at the hip most of the time) but there were moments when Bucky would go to Bruce. They’d just sit, quiet on the roof of Stark Tower, enjoying each others company.

Sometimes they spoke. Most times they sat without any words. Today, they sat and talked together. Nothings, unimportant mumbled words that felt like everything in that one moment.

There was a lull in the conversation when Bucky blindsided him completely.

“You’re gorgeous.”

Bruce turned to stare at Bucky, eyebrow twitching in confusion and a soft smile on his face.

“Inside and out, you are just stunning. I’m glad I met you, Dr. Banner. Thank you for helping me.”

“Helping you?”

“What do you think our conversations are? You help me be calm, and I hope I’ve helped you too.”

Bruce linked their fingers together loosely, letting them fall still on the roof between them. 

**Author's Note:**

> i love u thanks for stopping by x


End file.
